Times They Are A-Changing
by Cornwall Writes
Summary: Theo Nott is cast back into time and meets Tom Riddle. The future is changed. Updates will be short and random.
1. Chapter 1

Theo was tired. Physically, yes, but mainly mentally. His father had handed him a shattered Time Turner, muttered something about making himself useful so the Dark Lord didn't ask questions, and left the house he'd thrown Theo into at the beginning of the Christmas holidays. Fixing it was boring, time-consuming, and lonely. There was no one in the house except two house elves who held onto the old belief that they should be neither seen nor heard.

Theo hadn't spoken to a real person in two weeks. He knew his father was trying to look after him the only way he knew how, keeping him out of everyone's way so he didn't face the same punishments Draco was dealing with, but he missed his friends. He missed the house elves who had known him since infancy. Hell, he even missed his father, not that there was much to miss. Theo was too like his mother, the house elves said, and it hurt Thoros to be near him. It hurt Theo to not be near him.

So, he was tired and lonely. It was 3am and he knew he should wait until the morning, knew he was too tired, but he had found a potential solution, and wanted to be able to tell his father as soon as possible. Maybe, if he fixed it, he could come home for Christmas.

When the Time Turner glowed, Theo sighed with relief. A result, at least. The object began to spin slowly, making Theo frown, and as it sped up he tried to hold it still, sure this was a bad reaction. As soon as his fingers touched it however, he felt the sharp jolt behind his navel that always came with Apparition and saw the world blur before his eyes squeezed shut under the sudden pressure.

By the time he felt things settle, he knew he'd moved because of the soft toughness of a carpet under his cheek. He kept his eyes shut, controlling his breathing, trying not to panic. Hopefully he had just gone a few rooms over. Hopefully his father wouldn't be too mad.

"Well, Abraxas, who do you think this is?"


	2. Chapter 2

The boy had a face that no one could ignore. He wasn't handsome, was definitively not handsome, but Tom couldn't seem to take his eyes off the boy lying on the library floor, his eyes squeezed shut. The boy had just appeared out of nowhere, something glinting in his right hand while the left tightened around his wand the same second the eyelids twitched.

"Well, Abraxas, who do you think this is?" Tom forced a smile into his voice.

Abraxas didn't glance up from the papers on his desk. "Would you like me to call someone to get rid of him, sir?"

Tom stifled a sigh and watched the boy stir himself into a sitting position. "No, Abraxas, we cannot just remove guests simply because we weren't expecting them. Tell me, who are you?"

The boy met Tom's eyes and he felt something he hadn't felt in a while. Not since- no. He wasn't thinking about that now.

"Where am I?" The boy asked, standing quickly and shoving the glinting object into a pocket.

Tom tutted. "Manners, dear. I asked my question first, so if you wouldn't mind answering before I answer yours."

"My name is Theodore. Now, if you wouldn't mind, where am I? And who are you?"

"No surname?" Tom raised an eyebrow. "By the way, Theodore, that's two questions. I'll answer both if you answer one of mine afterwards, just to even things out a little more." Theo nodded, and Tom's smile was a little more real. "Very well. You are in Malfoy Manor, and I am Tom Riddle. Where, or rather when, did you come from?"

"I came from my father's house. It was an accident, and I'd like to leave now, thank you." The tone was clipped, ingrained politeness evident, and Tom glanced towards Abraxas, who was still entirely focused on the things in front of him, as though the other two weren't in the room.

"You didn't answer my question, Theodore. I don't particularly like being ignored, it makes me a little… testy." This smile was less friendly.

The boy smiled back. "I find myself not really wanting to answer a question I don't understand."

"Your clothes are tailored in a rather unusual style, you appear to be the same age as myself yet I never saw you at school, and I do believe I saw you slip a Time Turner into your pocket when you stood up. Therefore, I ask again: when are you from?"

"1997. December, if you want me to be exact."

Tom leant his head back, looking at the high ceiling, part of him wondering, as he always did, if the lights floating there were a charm or small fey. He could find out, easily, but he enjoyed the mental challenge of working it out. He looked down at Theo before turning his head to read something Abraxas had written down and surreptitiously passed to him. A note that read, "50 years and he showed no real sign of recognition at your name. Doesn't look good."

"Perfect, Theodore. Simply perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

He'd been taken to a room upstairs, Draco's room in his own time. Theo stood in the middle of the room, wand in hand, unsure what to do. He couldn't leave, couldn't defend himself against someone who was clearly powerful. He'd seen how subservient everyone was to this Tom Riddle, and Theo had no ideas about himself. He was good at potions, not duelling. That was Blaise's area of expertise.

No. he didn't want to think about Blaise. Didn't want to remember the last words they spoke to each other as they left the train. The last kiss they shared in the train bathroom, hot and damp from tears neither of them would admit to. Blaise's mother had taken him with her as she ran off to Italy, and Theo didn't know if he'd ever see him again.

He needed to focus on the situation at hand. And getting out of it. His wand hadn't been taken off him, which either meant they trusted him or knew he couldn't do any real damage. Either way, Theo planned on getting back to his own time. He knew, or thought he knew, the spell he'd cast on the Time Turner before, which had thrown him back to this time, and he hoped he could reverse it and get back to his own time.

He glanced around for a quill and parchment, hoping they hadn't just dumped him somewhere without anything. He searched desk drawers, constantly looking over his shoulder towards the door, making sure no one was coming in, but when he'd exhausted every possible hiding place, he had to give up. Flinging himself down in a chair, he closed his eyes, finally allowing himself to sleep, wand dangling from his fingertips as his grip loosened. He dreamed of boys flying, of hands roaming, of midnight picnics looking up at the moon…

"Wake up, Theodore, we have news."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you going to do with him?" Abraxas signed the page in front of him, that ridiculous looping signature that Tom missed seeing at the bottom of letters.

"I'm not sure. Killing him seems like a waste, but asking anything about myself is bound to change the future." Tom stared at the closed library door, mind whirring, deliberately not catching Abraxas' eye.

"He didn't recognise Tom Riddle. You think he might have been lying?"

Tom shrugged, a move he'd practised in the mirror to perfect the nonchalance. "Or he knows me by another name."

Abraxas frowned. "I thought you hadn't decided on whether to change your name yet." It was almost a question, and any one else who spoke like that would be Crucio'd before they'd finished speaking. Not Abraxas though. Never Abraxas.

"If he doesn't know Tom Riddle, I can only hope he knows Lord Voldemort. Otherwise, this whole thing has been a waste of my time, and I do not like wasting my time."

Abraxas flushed slightly and Tom felt a wave of guilty satisfaction. He'd said something similar the night he'd heard of Abraxas' engagement, and he hated hurting him, hated it like he hated the wedding ring on a left hand he'd once held.

"Does he look familiar to you? Theodore, I mean." Abraxas said after a few minutes.

"Who?"

Abraxas narrowed his eyes as he thought. "A cousin of someone, I can't quite remember their name. Thoros is courting her, I think. A Parkinson, possibly."

"Ah yes, I know her. Calla. Isn't she only fourteen?" Tom frowned as Abraxas nodded. "Let him know I would be _displeased_ if he didn't wait for a little while, hmm?"

Abraxas made a note in front of him, adding it to the pile on the left. "Shall we inform Theodore we know of a possible family connection?"

Tom smiled. "Let him sleep for a while, he'll need to be awake for dinner. Invite Calla, if you can, and whomever she's staying with here. We'll see if we can encourage familial affection."


	5. Chapter 5

Theo felt like he couldn't breathe. He knew he could, could even hear the breath competing with his blood to see which could sound the loudest in his ears, but part of his brain was insisting that he wasn't getting enough air and he needed more. He stood in the doorway, dressed in clothes he didn't own, surrounded by people he'd never met, and didn't know how to step into the room. Didn't want to.

It hadn't occurred to him that his mother would be alive in this time. She was young, so young, and pretty, smiling at a woman he vaguely recognised as Pansy's grandmother, and _alive_. Salazar but she was alive, and here, in front of him, and how could he speak to her now? How could he talk to her as though he didn't miss her terribly?

"Are you well, Theodore?" Tom's voice behind him made him jump slightly, and he knew this wasn't a coincidence. Calla wasn't here accidentally.

"Why did you bring her here?" His voice was thick, and while he hated to show emotion in front of these people he didn't know, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Calla is a frequent guest of Abraxas' bride, as they share mutual friends from France. Why," Tom paused, and Theo could hear the smirk as he didn't dare stop looking at his mother. "Do you know her?"

Abraxas sighed, grabbing Theo's arm. "Come along, we don't have enough time for this." He started to pull theo into the room, but dropped his arm when Tom spoke again.

"Careful, Abraxas, we mustn't be rude to our guest. Please do not manhandle him as you introduce him around."

Theo followed Abraxas in a daze as they walked around the parlour, smiling and shaking hands with the ease of nearly two decades of training. It was only as they neared Calla and Agnes Parkinson that he realised that this was the first time he had ever spoken to his mother. He was glad he hadn't eaten yet because his stomach was churning already.

"Mrs Parkinson, Miss Parkinson, allow me to introduce Theodore Gaunt." Abraxas smiled as they exchanged kisses, and then his mother was looking at Theo and he still couldn't breathe.

His mother leaned forward, offering her hand. "Mr Gaunt, how lovely to meet you."


	6. Chapter 6

Tom rubbed at his temples. It had been a long day. Dinner was finally over, and everyone had left, and he was trying to ignore that Céline was sitting with her head resting on Abraxas' shoulder, her eyes flickering with every pass his slow fingers made through her hair. Remembering how his fingers had felt in Tom's hair made him feel sick.

"I suppose I have you to thank for that." Theodore stood beside him, a grin on his face despite the attempt at a dispassionate tone.

Tom wanted to smile back. "Like I said earlier, Calla is a friend of Abraxas' family. You haven't told me anything about you, how could I have arranged something special for you this quickly?"

"Don't pretend you're stupid, Tom, it doesn't suit you."

"I'm touched that you think you know me already, Theodore. You could almost call it sweet."

"Just like you could almost call bringing my mother here sweet."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Mother?" He certainly hadn't expected that.

Theodore shrugged. "She had me at a later age than usual." He nodded towards Abraxas, who was by now whispering into Céline's ear. "What's the problem there?"

Tom glanced over, ignoring the sudden churn in his stomach as the apple crumble threatened to make a reappearance. "What do you mean?"

There was a brittleness to Theodore's laugh that made Tom stare at him. "I've seen the look on your face in the mirror too many times to not recognise it immediately." They shared a thin smile, before Tom nodded towards the door.

"Go to bed, Theodore, we're going to have a long talk in the morning and it would be best for everyone if you weren't exhausted."


	7. Chapter 7

"So tell me, Theodore, what do you know of me?" The question was polite, said over the brim of a teacup.

Theo just looked at him, watching Tom as he took a delicate bite of toast slathered with strawberry jam. "Your name is Tom Riddle. That's pretty much everything."

Abraxas smiled. "And me?"

"Do you want spoilers?" A quick look between two men led to a hand gesture Theo interpreted as an invitation to keep going. He took a quick sip of juice before starting. "Very well then. You are Abraxas Malfoy, father of Lucius, grandfather of Draco, a good friend of mine from infancy. You are, or will be, as far as I am aware, still in perfect health when I left my time. You and your son are influential in the Ministry, although you have suffered the occasional political mishap when you have supported a certain... radical."

"Who is this radical?" Theo had been around Draco enough to recognise the tiny quirk in his eyebrow that meant he was more interested in something than he seemed. He'd thought Draco learnt it from Lucius, but it seemed Abraxas had the same trait.

Theo smiled, lifting his own toast. "That would be Lord Voldemort."

The two men opposite him probably thought they were impossible to read. They were good, yes, but Theo had been taught by the best. Thoros has started the training young. Tom and Abraxas continued eating, expressions carefully blank, and Theo smiled slightly into his glass. He waited.

"Lord Voldemort? That's an unusual name. Would you mind telling us a little more about him?" Tom spoke as though he wasn't destined to become a homicidal maniac.

"Oh no, Tom, I don't think that would a good idea. Changing the future is never a good idea." He took a bite, chewing slowly and waiting for them to fidget. "You see, I know a little more than most, considering who my father is, and I don't want to be the one to bring about a future I wouldn't want to return to."

Tom tilted his head, smiling. "You know, Theodore, I find myself rather intrigued by you. You know who I am, you know what I have done, what I will do, and yet you don't seem afraid. Even Abraxas is afraid of me, and he doesn't know half of what you do." Abraxas made a moue of disagreement which they both ignored. "So why aren't you?"

"Because there's nothing I can do to prevent you from becoming something you already are. All I would like is to go back to my own time with as little disruption as possible."

"Oh, Theodore, you're never going back. So I'll ask again, what do you know of me?"


	8. Chapter 8

There were 5 pages of notes on his desk, and no matter how many times he looked at them, Tom couldn't hating his future self. He lifted the small bell in front of him, ringing it once and waiting for the crack that meant a house elf had arrived.

"Lunch, when you can, just something light." There was silence, and Tom sighed as he looked up to see the eldest house elf. "Please, Birdie."

"Certainly, Master Riddle." He disappeared and Tom allowed the smile the wizened face always brought. Sometimes he thought Birdie was the only thing in the house not terrified of him.

He lifted the pages, saw the words "Dies in 1981" and tossed them down again. He didn't want to die because of some _child_. And not even die properly, but fade into some half-life that takes years to get out of. He couldn't believe all his plans would fail so completely. He could vaguely hear McGonagall muttering, "the best laid plans of mice and men gang aft agley", and he hated that he remembered it almost as much as he hated that it was true.

He needed to fix it. Needed to stay alive. Needed to stop wondering whether Theodore knew more than he was letting on and how he could get it out of him.

The study door opened and Tom was glad he hadn't succumbed to the urge to put his head in his hands, especially when he saw it was Abraxas. He didn't want any of his followers seeing him out of control but it went double for Abraxas after all the times Tom hadn't been in control.

"Morning, sir," Abraxas said as he sat at the other desk.

"We saw each other at breakfast. What do you want?" Tom didn't have time for niceties today, his head was beginning to ache and he wanted Abraxas to leave so he could open his third drawer and drink one of the potions he kept stashed under the false base.

"What makes you think I want something?" Abraxas' voice was too innocent and Tom just raised an eyebrow until he continued. "Fine. We - that is, Céline and I - have an announcement. She's with child."

Tom didn't dare move. He felt like a statue and knew that it was the only reason he wasn't crying on the floor. He breathed in and out for a minute, counting, trying to stay calm. When he thought he had it under control, he took another breath, to make sure.

"When did you find out?"

Abraxas looked down. "She told me last night, after the dinner. I wasn't sure how to bring it up until now."

Tom nodded. "And when does she want me to leave?"

"She doesn't!" Abraxas looked up. "You don't have to go."

"Yes, Abraxas," Tom stood and walked towards the door. "Yes, I do."


	9. Chapter 9

Theo hadn't seen Tom in a week. Not since he'd swept up to room and told him to pack because they were leaving in a couple of hours. Not since Tom had grabbed his arm in the hall of Malfoy Manor so he could apparate them somewhere new and Theo pretended not to see the tears in Abraxas' eyes as he watched them go. No explanation had been given, no words had been spoken after Tom pointed up the stairs of their new house and told him to pick a room before Tom headed for a door on the other side of the room. Theo knew nothing, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

But he was bored. Sick of being alone. It was 8 days since he'd arrived, and while he wasn't sure how time was passing here compared to home, it should have been Christmas Eve by now. It should be cold and snowy because they were wizards and Thoros always made it snow for him. Instead it was a warm and sunny September, which he only knew because a house elf had woken him happily wishing a good month beginning or something along those lines.

He wanted to go find Tom. Wanted to actually speak to someone because that was why he had fixed the damn Time Turner. He'd read all the books in his room and he was just. so. bored. He wandered, ignoring the whispers of paintings of someone's relatives, trying to find a library or a study. He figured, because Tom was in a study when he first met him, he might have set up camp there in this house.

He found it fairly quickly. It wasn't a big house, exactly, probably some summer home in one of the southern counties, but it was big enough to get a little lost in if you haven't explored. Tom was there, like he'd expected, but he was drunk, and slurring.

"Theodore! Where have you been?" Tom leaned his head over the back of the settee. "Never mind, come over here and stop being upside down, you're making me feel sick."

Theo walked closer, judging from the empty bottles on the floor that Tom had been like this for a while. "Are you okay, Tom?"

Tom grinned widely. "I'm peachy, m'boy, just peachy. It's not every day the wife of your ex-boyfriend announces her pregnancy, is it? We've got to celebrate!"

Theo sat down, lifting one of the bottles of Firewhiskey that still had some left. "To Céline."

"And to being lonely." Tom took a swig as Theo downed the rest of the bottle, ignoring the literal fire that was trying to catch in his throat.

"To being lonely."


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was muted by the curtains but Tom could still feel it trying to sting his eyes. Squeezing them didn't work because eyes can only be so shut but he didn't want to move out of the beam. He didn't want to do anything. There was a noise, a whining somewhere in front of him, and he wondered if tinnitus could happen to wizards. If you could get it at his age.

He could remember pieces of the night before. Like the way the Firewhiskey had burned and burned until he was too numb to feel it. His throat burned even now and he knew he'd done more damage than he'd intended but the ache in his head was worse. Despite the pain and exhaustion, he'd felt a little better last night. A little.

The whining got louder, changing key, and Tom remembered someone coming into the study and taking one of his bottles. Abraxas? No, he didn't snore. Or hadn't snored, no matter how drunk they got. Who, then?

The groan of someone else in pain finally jogged his memory. Theodore. He'd come in and they toasted being lonely and Céline's pregnancy and then got drunk with few words passing between them. They didn't need to talk.

Tom knew he should open his eyes, should make sure his guest wasn't going to choke on his own vomit but just as he was rousing himself, a long process when his muscles felt this heavy, a shadow fell on his face and finally blocked the sun. He opened his eye, trying to focus on the legs in front of him.

"Theodore, good morning." It was mumbled into a cushion and Tom knew he would have to wipe this from the other man's memory. This was not how he could be seen.

"Morning, Tom. Birdie left us each a Pepper-Up potion on the table. I'm going back to bed for a while." The legs walked away, making the sun fall on Tom's face again, and he pretended the whine hadn't come from him. He forced himself to sit up, holding onto the settee beneath him as the world tried to make his dinner resurface.

After swallowing the potion, he felt better. A little. It helped get rid of the aching but he was still tired, and knew he should go to bed as well. First, though, he had a job to do. Tired or not, he needed to get rid of Theodore's memory before he could put it in a Pensieve.

He knew where Theodore's room was. Birdie had told him, but he would have guessed it anyway. This was the Parkinson summer home in Cornwall, and Calla had chosen the same room as Theodore the last time she'd stayed here. Like mother, like son. He headed up the stairs, feeling a little better with every step, squaring his shoulders and lifting his head as he approached the door. Best to seem together even if he wasn't fully.

He barely knocked on the door before he opened it. He wished he'd waited. Theodore stood in the doorway to the bathroom, a towel on his hips, another ruffling his hair. Tom had seen his fair share of boys leaving the shower in school, but there was something indecent about the way Theodore stood and the way the water dripped down him that made Tom's mouth go dry.

"Can I help you, Tom?" Theodore didn't seem perturbed by Tom's sudden entrance, slinging one towel onto the bed as he moved past it to the chest of drawers.

Tom had to collect himself for the second time that morning. "No, Theodore. Just… Keep last night's incident to yourself, hmm? I think that's best for everyone." He smiled, trying to make it seem as though he was intending a threat when really he was trying not to watch a drip snake its way down Theodore's back.

"Of course. Wouldn't want your followers to know their great leader gets drunk with a nobody like me, right?" As distracted as Tom was, an idiot wouldn't have failed to notice the sadness in Theodore's smile. "Now, I am going to sleep, so if that's all…" He motioned towards the door.

"Goodnight, Theodore. Sweet dreams." Tom spoke softly as he left, deliberately not looking behind him as he heard the second towel hit the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

It was hours before Theo woke up again. The Dreamless Sleep potion he'd taken had worked perfectly, despite a house elf's warning that it shouldn't be taken after alcohol because the results were weird, Master Theodore, and wouldn't it be safer to let sleep come naturally? Now, it was mid-afternoon, and the rumbling in his stomach told him that the earlier sickness had gone, and that he should eat something. Now.

He didn't want to eat alone. The little he remembered of last night had been fun, Tom telling stories of how bad Crabbe and Goyle were in a drunken slur that made Theo fairly certain he wouldn't remember it. Apparently, the grandparents of the boys he knew were just as reckless and idiotic, which didn't give Theo much hope for future generations.

Tom was genuinely funny, with a dry wit that made Theo gasp for breath. Theo was so damn sick of being alone that he decided, fully aware that Tom was also likely to murder him, to just… sit with him. And really, what was the worst Tom could do? It's not like him dying now would change anything in the future, and it wasn't likely he'd be going back to his own time soon anyway. He may as well try and enjoy it here, in some way.

Theo figured Tom would be in the study again, although he hoped Tom wasn't planning on getting drunk again because Theo didn't think he could keep up a second night. There's only so much Firewhiskey one could drink before one simply lit on fire. Anything else, Theo would be happy to do, even if it was just paperwork. So long as it meant he stopped wondering if anyone other than his father was missing him.

He shouldn't be thinking about Blaise. Thinking about Blaise made him want to go and down an entire bottle of whatever alcohol had the highest percentage because he couldn't be sober and think about him. That hurt too much. But Salazar he missed Blaise and wanted, desperately, to see him, to speak to him, to kiss him. To be kissed by him. Blaise was everything he'd ever wanted and not being even in the same time as him hurt more than he'd thought it possible to hurt.

Theo shook his head, violently, digging his nails into his palms as he forced himself to get out of bed and get dressed. He had to stop this. It didn't help. Not that anything helped, really, but deliberately making himself sadder about Blaise really didn't help. He needed to not be alone.

Tom was in the study. Tom was shirtless in the study, facing away from Theo, and for half a second Theo allowed himself to wonder what it would be like to be kissed by Tom. If he would be as rough as his manner suggested or if he would melt when Theo kissed his neck just like Blaise always had. Theo wondered if Tom had ever really dropped his guard or if even Abraxas had got some filtered version.

Then Theo saw the scars that littered Tom's back, the small burns he recognised from Blaise, and Theo was no longer wondering what it would be like to kiss but to heal him the way he'd healed Blaise when he'd come back from his latest stepfather's house, constantly unwanted. But he knew Tom would never accept that. That it wasn't Theo's place to offer that kind of comfort.

Theo knocked on the half-open door he'd been looking through, waiting for Tom to say he could come in, letting Tom pull himself together.

"Would you like something, Theodore?" The voice was as smooth and calm as Theo expected, acting as though last night had never even happened.

"That depends. Do you need help with anything?"

The smile almost made Theo regret asking. Almost. "I've been waiting for you to ask that."


	12. Chapter 12

They'd been working together for almost a month. Just reading books, researching magic while Tom tried to find a way out of the future Theodore spoke of. He didn't want to die because of some child.

It was... strange working with Theodore. He was as efficient as Abraxas but there was something extra there. He saw the same patterns as Tom but found different conclusions, thought of different outcomes, argued with him. Nobody argued with Tom Riddle but Theodore didn't seem to have got that memo.

It was October, and there was a chill in the air that hadn't been there yesterday. Tom glowered at the books on the table in front of him because none of them had the answer he was looking for and he was damned if he was going to ask Abraxas for anything from his library. The solution was to go out and buy new books but he hated shopping.

There was a sigh from across the room as Theodore shut a book closed with enough force that Tom's glower became a full glare. "Did the book personally offend you or a family member, Theodore, or are you just uncouth?"

"Neither, Tom, but it doesn't hold any of the damn answers that you so desperately want." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I want ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Tom wrinkled his nose slightly. "You do know it's autumn, don't you?"

Theodore rolled his eyes and Tom pretended that he wouldn't have cursed anyone else for that disrespect. "I'm aware of the time of year, but I also know what I want." He shrugged and stood. "And I want ice cream. Now. Shall we?"

Tom tightened the grip he had on the quill, trying to not instantly follow the slight note of command in Theodore's voice. Tom Riddle didn't follow commands, he gave them. "And where are you proposing to get this ice cream?"

Theodore rolled his eyes again and Tom wondered if everyone in the 90s was this insolent. "From Fortescue's. Or whatever there is in Diagon Alley. We can head to Knockturn after, get some more books to continue the research." When Tom stayed sitting, Theodore sighed again. "Come on, Tom, you need to take a break at some point. All work and no play makes Tom a dull boy." Theodore's grin made Tom wonder if that was meant to be a reference to something but he didn't know what it was and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Fine." Tom stood, pocketing his wand from where it lay on his desk. "But only because I do need new books."

Theodore grinned and Tom's stomach did nothing. Absolutely nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

There was something magic in chocolate ice cream. Not real magic, obviously, because that was illegal and even Fortescue (so much younger than Theo remembered him) wouldn't enchant his customers with anything real, but there was still something magical about chocolate ice cream.

Tom had got strawberry, which Theo had always wanted to try but never had the opportunity. He didn't want to waste the chance of ice cream with something he might not like.

"You're staring, Theodore." Tom licked his cone, not even looking at Theo, a clear smile in his voice.

"Is it nice?" Theo hadn't meant to ask it but now it was too late and Tom was looking at him with those eyes. Those eyes that Theo couldn't ever quite remember the colour of because they seemed to change all the time.

There was a slight pause. "It's wonderful, despite the fact that having ice cream on a windy day is something only a fool would suggest."

Theo felt his back stiffen. "You didn't have to say yes, you know." It was his birthday, almost, in that if he was still at home it would be his birthday but here it was October and wouldn't be his birthday for another 3 months.

They walked towards Knockturn Alley in silence for a few moments, and Theo knew he'd overreacted to what Tom had said but he couldn't work out how to apologise.

"I don't think I've ever had chocolate, you know." The tone was light, and Theo was shocked that Tom had spoken first, sure the older man would have kept him dangling until he said sorry.

Theo knew what he wanted to say. He just wasn't sure how it would be taken. He could see the turn off for Knockturn a couple of shops ahead of them though, and wanted to say it here, where the sun still shone brightly and made the whole place look nicer.

"Would you like some?"

Tom stopped walking so Theo did too, half scared to meet his eyes and half scared not to. This is what friends did, right? Shared? Were they friends?

"That would be nice." The words were slow and deliberate, so Theo held out his cone as an offering. Tom lifted his own hand to keep it steady as he carefully licked it, keeping his eyes on Theo's. Theo tried not to move, let alone allow the shiver that threatened his shoulders.

Tom let go of his hand and Theo moved the cone closer to himself. He thought it was over but Tom moved his cone slightly closer, his lips curving in what some might call a smile. "Your turn."

It was very different being on this side of the exchange. Theo moved his fingers to Tom's wrist, feeling the cool skin beneath his own, the fine tremor that belied the calmness of both of them, and carefully licked the ice cream, catching a lump of strawberry with the top of his tongue. He wanted to watch how much he was taking, but he couldn't stop looking at Tom, seeing those eyes change colour yet again. He let go of Tom's wrist and watched as Tom licked his treat immediately.

"Thank you." Theo's voice was quiet, and a few seconds later they had started walking again, the silence full of something unspoken.


	14. Chapter 14

Tom wasn't thinking about what had happened earlier. He really wasn't. he wasn't thinking about how much he'd wanted to do more than just lick the ice cream, about how he'd been mesmerised by Theodore's blue eyes staring into his, about how he'd done something he never thought he'd do and shared food. Too many meals poached at the orphanage meant Tom didn't even offer a taste to someone.

He hadn't even let Abraxas, even though he loved him. That was something else he wasn't thinking about. He tried not to think about Abraxas anyway at the minute, but comparing him with Theodore would only give Tom a headache.

He was thinking about the books he'd got. About how it had taken two hours to find enough to last them for a while. About how Theodore had made a joke about the woman at the counter in front of them who had a live cat perched on her head, making Tom struggle not to laugh. He was thinking about the joke, not how Theodore's breath had tickled as he murmured into Tom's ear. He certainly wasn't thinking about how he wanted to hear Theodore murmur to him more, wanted to hear a sleepy murmur before he heard anything else in the morning.

They were back in the house, separate because Theodore had said something about wanting to read in his room for a while. Tom was standing in the study, drinking a tea Birdie had forced on him because she strongly disapproved of eating ice cream this late in the year, Master Tom, don't know why they even sell it, and wouldn't a cup of tea be just the thing to warm the bones? He was trying to see the coast beyond the garden, curious about just how far away it was. He'd enjoyed picnics as a child, and he hadn't had one in years. Maybe, if tomorrow was a nice enough day, Theodore would want to go to the beach with lunch. He'd need to ask Birdie very nicely, she didn't approve of outdoor eating even during the summer, and she wouldn't like this plan at all.

The fireplace roared behind him, distracting Tom from thoughts of Theodore coming out of the water, drips rolling down him like Tom had seen once before and not been able to forget. He frowned as he turned from the window because only a couple of people knew where he was and none would just _arrive_. He wasn't expecting to see Abraxas, didn't want to see Abraxas, but seeing Abraxas crying was more awful than he'd remembered.

"Tom, I-" His voice broke and Tom was moving closer before he could think of what to do. "I need you, Tom. Please."


	15. Chapter 15

A tray appeared in the table beside him, a bowl of something steaming gently.

"Dinner tonight is potato and leek soup with sourdough bread, Master Theo. Enjoy." Birdie dimpled at him, and raised her hand to snap herself away.

"Hang on, Birdie. Why did you bring it here?" Theo thought they'd had a good afternoon but if Tom didn't want to eat with him then something was clearly wrong.

Birdie frowned slightly. "Master Tom said you would be having dinner separately tonight while he deals with Master Abraxas. He said he would tell you."

Abraxas was here? And Tom didn't want Theo to eat with them? "What's wrong with Abraxas?"

"It isn't entirely my place to say, Master Theo..." Birdie was clearly uncomfortable and Theo felt bad for a second. He liked Birdie, and he didn't want to pressure her into answering, really, but he was ridiculously curious.

"Can you tell me anything?"

"Master Abraxas seemed quite upset when he arrived, and Master Tom lost the happiness he had when you returned this afternoon." Birdie spoke slowly, thinking of her words.

Tom had been happy when they'd got back? Was it because of the books or-? Theo stopped halfway through that thought. That wasn't important now, and besides, he shouldn't be thinking about that. He had Blaise, or would have Blaise. Time travel gave him a headache.

"If you find out why Abraxas is upset, can you tell me?" Birdie twisted her hands together in response, and Theo smiled at her, reassuring. "I want to make sure I don't say the wrong thing and upset him further, Birdie. Please help me?"

She nodded slightly. "Of course, Master Theo. I'll be back later to take your dishes." She clicked her fingers before he could say anything else, but he wanted to be alone with his thoughts anyway.

He hadn't let himself think about what had happened while they were out. He didn't want to think about how much he'd wanted Tom to just kiss him at that moment. He knew Tom was attractive, appreciated the barest hint of stubble he had some mornings, the brown eyes that wouldn't let him look elsewhere. But it was pointless to think of him that way because Theo was going home and Tom was... He would be Lord Voldemort and Theo had no love for Lord Voldemort.

If Lord Voldemort was incapable of love, was Tom?


	16. Chapter 16

Abraxas was passed out on the settee in front of him, an empty bottle teetering in his fingertips inches above the floor. Tom watched him, watched the bottle, watched the reflection on a candle in the window. He wasn't sure what to do, exactly.

Abraxas said he needed him. Wanted him. Céline had lost her baby, was a mess at home and had chucked him out, he said, and he hadn't wanted to go anywhere else but to Tom. Could he forgive him for being so awful before? He'd held Tom's hands and looked deep into his eyes, the smell of alcohol wafting Tom's face every time Abraxas breathed out.

Tom wasn't sure if he could. If he should. If he wanted to give Abraxas another chance to hurt him. He felt bad that he'd thought awful things about Céline, sure this was some kind of awful retribution. He'd wanted Abraxas to feel something like what he'd felt when he'd heard about the child but not this. Never this.

There was a knock at the door, and Tom stood as Theo slowly walked in. "Hey."

"Hello, Theodore. Can I help you?" He knew he was being formal, being short, but he couldn't help it. He was tired and upset and he still wasn't comfortable with Theo seeing that.

"Have you eaten?" When Tom just shrugged, Theo sighed a little. "Come on, you need dinner."

Tom resisted the hand that was gently tugging on his arm, ignoring at the same time the thrill that gripped his stomach as the feel of Theo's fingers touching his bare wrist. "I can't leave him." He gestured towards Abraxas, and he almost missed the way Theo's eyes tightened slightly as he glanced at the settee. Almost.

"We'll send Birdie in to check on him in a while, it looks like he'll be unconscious for long enough for you to eat something." Theo pulled again on his wrist, and Tom let himself walk this time. "Besides, you look like you could use a break."

Tom couldn't deny that and allowed Theo to led him to the kitchen. He didn't say anything when Theo's hand slid into his and their fingers intertwined. He didn't say anything when Theo didn't let go even when they were sitting down, his thumb absently rubbing back and forth on Tom's skin as Tom told him everything.

When the food arrived Tom had to extract his hand, and he pretended he didn't miss the slight pressure already.


	17. Chapter 17

Theo hadn't meant to look after Tom. He'd gone down there to find out what was happening, what he was being left out of, but Tom's exhausted face had resonated with something inside him and he'd just acted. Got him out of there and a good meal in front of him, something to make him feel a little more human.

He hadn't noticed he was holding Tom's hand until they separated. It had just felt right. Like their hands should always be entwined. He'd gone to bed still missing the warmth from Tom's palm. He walked down to the dining room for breakfast thinking of ways he could maybe get to hold it again.

"Good morning, Theodore. Finally coming to join us?" Abraxas sat beside Tom, where Theo usually did, a smile on his face that Theo didn't trust. He didn't trust much about Abraxas.

"Hush, Abraxas, not everyone is as early a riser as you." Tom's tone had an adorable level of amused exasperation that Theo wanted directed at himself. "We're only down a little while, Theodore, you're not late."

Theo sat as he heard Abraxas murmur, "You love me being an early riser" to Tom and felt a little sick. It was bad enough Abraxas had left his wife after what had happened, worse he'd gone to someone who clearly still liked him, but it was worst that he was flirting with him.

"So, are you just staying for breakfast, Abraxas?" Theo tried to smile properly, but he was sure it came out strained as he busied himself with slowly spreading jam on his toast.

Abraxas' own smile was slow and satisfied. "No, I think I'll be staying for a while. Help you with your research."

Theo felt Tom glance at him as much as he saw it. "We'd appreciate the help, wouldn't we, Theo? Many hands and so on."

"Hmmm." Theo lifted his toast. "So long as he can keep up." That smile was just as satisfied as the one that was replaced by a scowl on Abraxas' face.

The rest of breakfast was continued mostly in silence, except for requests for condiments to be passed. When they'd all nearly finished, Tom stood, excusing himself. Abraxas and Theo stayed at the table, sipping juice.

"I know what you're doing, by the way." Abraxas trailed his finger around the edge of his glass, making it whine quietly.

"And what exactly is that?"

Abraxas met his eyes. "You're trying to ensnare him. You want him. You can't have him."

Theo smiled again. "Is that so?"

"I was here first, Theodore. Do not forget that. I will not allow Tom to be led astray by someone like _you_." He sneered down at Theo as he stood, stalking out of the room as Tom reappeared at the other door.

"What happened?" Tom sighed, and Theo felt a little bad at the thought that this was uncomfortable for him. But Abraxas needed put back in his place.

Theo shrugged. "I think Abraxas needed a short lie down, he seemed still quite upset. Shall we continue where we left off yesterday?"


	18. Chapter 18

Tom hadn't felt awkward in a long time. He normally saw it as a blessing but today he was wishing for a little more experience with the feeling. Then he might feel a little less uncomfortable.

There was something unsaid between Abraxas and Theo. They'd been avoiding each other all morning, ever since Abraxas had joined them in the library. The work they were doing wasn't exactly conducive to chatter but neither man had said anything in nearly two hours and Tom's teeth were being to grate. He never thought he'd been so grateful to see Birdie in his life.

"Sirs, would you prefer lunch in the dining room, or in here?" There was almost a sneer in her tone at the thought of eating outside of the dining room.

"Here, Birdie, please," Theo said, as Abraxas said, "The dining room, Birdie."

They all turned to look at Tom, who had a sudden wish for the ground to open beneath him and deliver him to a hell he didn't fully believe in. He knew what was happening, having read about it in novels. He'd never thought, never dreamed that he might be the subject of it.

Whichever one he picked would upset the other. This was about so much more than where to eat lunch and Tom wasn't ready for it. He doubted he ever would be. Abraxas was the safe choice, the territory he already knew and loved, but Theo was exciting in a way Abraxas never could have sustained.

"Let them have it separately if they wish, Birdie, but I'm heading out, and I'll dine while there. My apologies for not informing you earlier." He stood quickly, preempting Abraxas rising out of his chair. "No, I do not need company. We can't afford to miss any time on this project."

Abraxas looked shocked, almost hurt, and Tom was milliseconds away from letting him come when Theo spoke. "Of course we can't. I nearly have a solution, so if you happen to be going through Knockturn Alley, could you get me some nightshade and belladonna root?" He walked over to Tom to pass him a small bag of money. "Have lunch on me."

The small press of his fingers on Tom's, hidden by their robes and the bag, made Tom smile slightly. "Of course. Anything else?"

"Could you get me some of those chocolates I like? You know my favourites." Abraxas smiled when Tom glanced at him, and Theo rolled his eyes slightly. It wasn't a question, really, and Tom felt a twinge of resentment at the presumptive way Abraxas spoke. The possessive way he spoke.

"Certainly, Abraxas. I'll be back in a few hours." He walked quickly out of the room, glad to have found a reprieve from the tension. He ignored the slight hurt that Theo didn't say goodbye.


	19. Chapter 19

The silence had, somehow, got more oppressive since Tom had left. Maybe it was that one less book was having its pages carefully turned, but Theo felt the shimmer of animosity and magic in the air between himself and Abraxas, and waited for it to explode.

Tom had been gone for a whole 67 minutes before Abraxas spoke, and Theo allowed himself a small smile that he hadn't been the first to break.

"You think you're what he wants, don't you?" There was venom in Abraxas' tone, and the air hummed a little louder with magic.

"Whatever do you mean?" Theo kept smiling, not raising his head from the book he was making notes on.

Abraxas scoffed. "Don't play the fool, Theodore. You want Tom, you want his power, and you're going to do anything to get it." He paused, and Theo had to force himself not to look up to see if the rant was over. It wasn't. "That's why you came back, isn't it? For his power."

"Abraxas..." Theo sighed as he finally looked at the other man, putting his quill down and moving one hand closer to his wand. The air was thick with undirected magic and Theo didn't want to leave himself open to whatever Abraxas let loose.

"Do not deny it!" Abraxas stood, his hands on the desk in front of him as he leaned forward, a foolish attempt to tower over someone on the other side of the room. "Tom is the most powerful wizard of our era, possibly of all time, and you want it. You couldn't stand losing in your own time so you came here to win!" His blonde hair seemed to move in a breeze that wasn't real, and Theo wanted desperately to move back from Abraxas, towards the safety of another room, but he didn't want to give Abraxas the satisfaction of seeming afraid.

Theo sighed again. "Maybe, Abraxas, just maybe, it is possible for someone to do something for a reason other than gaining power." Abraxas started to speak but Theo held up his hand. "Please, I wasn't done. I came here accidentally, as I explained, and as Tom knows. As for him and-" Theo stopped, cleared his throat, and tried again. "As for Tom, any feeling I have regarding him has little to do with the power he wields and everything to do with him as a person. Of course, maybe you wouldn't understand enjoying someone's company without trying to use them for your own gain. Have you spoken to Céleste recently?"

"No, he hasn't. She's at her mother's, you see, in France, interviewing candidates to look after their child." Tom's voice came from behind Theo but he didn't need to turn to know that Tom was stone-faced. "I do believe you are expected to join her tomorrow, Abraxas. Perhaps you'd like to surprise her by arriving early?" Theo could tell it wasn't a suggestion and he hoped Tom never spoke to _him_ like that.

Abraxas flushed. It was ugly on him, and contrasted too much with his usual paleness, and Theo almost smiled at seeing the usually so coiffed man appear unattractive. "Tom, I can explain-"

"Please don't." Tom had stepped forward, and dropped something onto Theo's desk. "I took the advantage of buying you some fudge while I was out, Theo, I hope you don't mind."

Theo looked up at him and tried to bring a normal expression to his face. Tom's eyes were brighter than he'd ever seen them, and Theo had to bite his tongue to keeping from commenting on how good Tom looked when his magic was so close to the surface it was almost spilling out. "Thank you, Tom, I appreciate it."

Abraxas stood behind his desk, fists balled, and Tom glanced at him quickly before turning back to Theo. "Abraxas will be leaving shortly so why don't we finish for the day and walk around the gardens. I don't think you've seen the stream yet, have you?"

Tom held his hand out to help Theo stand, and the latter took it as he hoped the trembling in his fingers wasn't noticeable. They left the room, leaving Abraxas where he was.


	20. Chapter 20

Tom was furious. Angry in a way he'd never felt before. Abraxas had lied about Céline, about the baby, about why he'd come back. He'd just wanted to try his hand at one last shag with Tom.

He was glad Theodore had agreed to a walk in the gardens. The fresh air was helping but the calm silence helped more. His thoughts were quietening, turning darker as Tom plotted revenge. Abraxas would regret doing this.

"We have roses like these at home," Theodore said, and the innocuous statement made Tom laugh for a second. Theodore frowned slightly. "Something funny?"

Tom shook his head. "Not exactly. I was attempting to plot revenge against Abraxas, and you come out with something about roses. It was so..."

"Innocuous?" Theo suggested, and Tom smiled.

"My thoughts exactly."

They continued walking in silence for a few more moments, until Theo said, "What's the plan?"

If Tom were a lesser man, he might have shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. As angry as I am, I'm reluctant to hurt Céline or her child. It may take a while."

They were near the house again, in full view of the windows, and Tom saw Theodore glance at them before he said, "I have an idea."

"Which is?"

Theodore stopped walking, gently pulling on Tom's arm so they were facing each other. "This," he said, and kissed him.


End file.
